


Gay porn and lies

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: So this fic is basically about the house Misha rents out, where Jared watches gay porn and subscribes Misha to it. Can anyone please recomend any fic, seriously anything at all about this house. I don't even mind if it's a Misha/Jensen/Jared freeway.





	Gay porn and lies

Misha had thought it a good idea, one that wouldn’t ask too many questions. It had been the perfect disguise too, Misha discussing it with his wife, explaining that it would make sense and would give him some actual sleep instead of driving back, and she had agreed to the temporary home from home that her husband would be leasing. He had figured everything out, except when he had spoken about it on set to Jensen, and Jared had heard, and what was he going to do, say no, and have it come across as suspicious why he wanted only Jensen there, to have the other man say no, and have Jared make yet another gay joke about them and destiel. So instead he finds himself exaggerating the space of the house and inviting Jared along.

It’s the morning of the day his co-workers are due to bring their bags and begin their stay at the property, when he gets out his phone, wanting to give some sort of excuse as to why they no longer could come, but he can't find one, it’s when there is a knock on the door that he knows there is nothing he can do about it now. He just hoped not too many questions would be asked as to why he had lied about the space. His first thought to say he didn’t actually know, and that there had been a mix up at the agency where he was renting from.

“Hi....I thought I could come and drop my stuff off early, I’m going golfing and it was on the way.”

Jensen offers as an explanation, feeling awkward as he scratches the back of his neck. Awkwardness was a feeling he was very used to, whenever he was around Misha Collins, he just couldn’t place why.

“Sure thing, come on in....”

Misha opens the front door more, letting him in, and his plans to finally get Jensen somewhere in person alone, that wasn’t work related, finally making its opportunity, but he couldn’t confront the other man now, could he. He's not sure when Jensen has his golfing, but he hope’s It's enough time to get what he needs to do, done. Except later on he would chicken out of talking to Jensen, letting him leave for his golfing instead.

“Place looks a bit small...you sure this place is meant to be a five or four bedroom house?”

Jensen looks around, before landing raised eyebrows onto Misha, questioning whether what Misha had told him and Jared was right. But Misha was an actor after all, and he quickly goes about deflecting anything from his part.

“Yeah, apparently the agency thought it was a five or four bedroom house when they leased it to me, turns out, it’s only got a two bed.”

“Your joking?” 

"Afraid not...”

He doesn’t want to say what he knows he needs to do next, but he does it anyways, there would be more opportunities, surely.

“Look...I get it if you and Jared don’t wanna stay anymore.”

“What? No, don’t be a wuss, we’ve stayed in much cramped places than this before. Did I ever tell you the sort of cramped places the show used to get me and Jared to sleep in when the show first started, now that was cramped. You got what.....two bedrooms?

Jensen asks now, going about placing his bag down and walking towards the rooms to go and explore them and probably go pick out his bed.

“Look, see you got two beds – I’ll take one and you’ll take the other, and we’ll just have to make Jared sleep on the couch.”

Except when it comes to it, the sofa isn’t an actual sofa bed, and Jared is far too tall for it, his feet outstretching the couch, as they dangle off the sofa. And he was being a diva about it too.

"Okay, so stay on the floor.”

And everyone can tell Jensen isn’t in the mood to deal with this tonight, they had just finished shooting a long night, or in this case, an early morning of scenes as they had finished at two a.m. in the morning, and everyone was tired at this point. It’s with the fact that even Jared was tired himself, that he doesn’t put up a fuss when Misha suggests he sleeps beside his bed. He had felt bad that Jared was the one drawing the short end of the straw. Even offering to give Jared some more of his covers, so the laminated wooden floor of the room didn’t press the cold into Jared’s back.

-x-

He regrets it immediately, how was it possible that anyone could snore this loudly. Jared lays on his back on the floor of the left side of his bed, the door of the bedroom being on the right, and they had mentioned the mechanics of where he would need to go, as not to get in the way of either of them wanting to go for a leak in the night.

He gets out of bed then, and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water, taking it into the living room when he takes a seat on the couch, he places it on the coffee table in front of him and turns as he hears movement.

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

Jensen question him and Misha just nods, looking at his glass of water on the table. Anything than to look at Jensen, who had come out in a white t-shirt and boxers. His eyes darting over Jensen’s boxers, to a shape that could only be his penis through the underwear, before quickly looking in front at anything other than that, before the other man noticed. But to Misha’s luck, the man wouldn’t see anything as he rubs a hand at one of his eyes, blinking the sleep state out of his face.

“Yeah...me neither.”

He sighs taking a seat on the couch next to Misha then, and he can feel the warmth radiating from Jensen, his breath so close to Misha when he speaks. Jared had been keeping both of them awake with his snoring.

“Jared has always been a heavy snorer...you mind if I have some?”

Jensen says grabbing for Misha’s glass of water, and this was what Misha wanted to talk to him about. The way he would invade personal space and always want to drink what he was having, the little rest of his head on Misha, the way he would hold his shoulders and touch his face, was more invading than the leg touch Jared would sometimes give him, and Misha needed to know if it was all in his head or not. If this sexual tension that made Castiel and Dean so subtext was on their part as actors, if in fact, the feelings he had found himself having for Jensen since starting the show, was mutual or not.

“Jensen.....I have a confession to make.”

He more or less says in the dark, he wasn’t even sure what time it was, but that the moon was still out and he hadn’t gotten much sleep yet, not that the moon indicated much because at five am, when they would get to the set on some days, or when they would leave it, as was the case with night shootings, the moon would still be out.

"What is it Mish?”

And Jensen only ever used his name like this when it was something serious, something that called for a different tone that your every day Misha just couldn’t do, and he's meet with Jensen's eyes gazing into his, aware that there close enough that a few more inches in and there touching noses against one another.

“Why do you – “

And he doesn’t even get to finish what he was about to say, when he feels Jensen bring his bottom lip in-between his own upper and bottom lip. The kiss was soft and when he feels Jensen push away he grabs a hand up to hold Jensen’s lips there, on his own lips. Not giving Jensen any reason to panic, or examine anything before it turns into tongues invading each others mouths as they begin to explore their inner mouths with their tongues as the kiss turns more deeper.

They don’t say anything, never talk whilst all of this is happening, but once they lean into the sofa they know it’s time to move this somewhere else, they both want to go all the way, the longing sexual tension between then begging for them to finally be together, and it's at this point they decide to go back to Jensen's bed, walking past the noise they can still hear Jared making as he snores in his sleep.

Once there, Jensen closes the door slowly behind him, making sure not to wake up Jared from his slumber in the next room, the walls were very thin. He’s on Misha in a matter of seconds that takes him to get across the room to Misha’s location at the end of his bed, he's sat on the bed waiting and Jensen moves them up the bed towards the headboard as they continue to make out when he gets there. It’s not long before they’re fully naked, Jensen’s breath ghosting on his penis before bringing his tongue out, along Misha’s member, a quick lick along the base to the tip, and Jensen is taking him in his mouth. He savours the feeling that his cock being pushed further down Jensen’s throat gives him, his ears taking in the sounds Jensen makes of gagging on his private parts brings, and it’s not long before he can feel the finish coming from his pleasure as Jensen swallows all the white salted liquid he's giving the other man.

In the morning when Misha has already gone back to bed, when he too has experienced what it’s like to have Jensen’s dick down his own throat, as he returns the pleasure he had received before, he knows he wants more, and he's more or less sure Jensen does too. The only thing in their way was Jered, who had turned in his sleep and was now asleep on his chest, one arm crossed in an awkward position, that Jared would no doubt be complaining about tomorrow hurting, still snoring none the wiser to what his colleagues had started in the bedroom next door. And how hard could it be for them to get five minutes without Jared being there so they could fit in a quicky before work.


End file.
